Cassidy Clarke et le Temple du Souvenir T1
by Nevada Hart
Summary: Cassidy n'a jamais été très proche de son père. Seulement, lorsqu'elle apprend la mort de celui-ci, tout semble différent. En pénétrant dans son bureau, la jeune fille découvre l'univers de son père ainsi qu'une énigme... Jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour rattraper le temps perdu ?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

 **Cher Professeur Layton,**

Comme le temps a passé... J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me dire que cela fait tout juste huit ans que nos chemins ne se sont pas croisés. huit longues années où je n'ai plus eu de contact avec vous. À dire vrai, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus si je dois continuer à vous appeler Professeur. Après tout, vous n'exercez plus en tant que tel à l' _Université_ de _Gressenheller_ depuis maintenant quelques années déjà... Alors je vous avouerai que votre notoriété me laisslaisse perplexe et je ne sais comment me présenter à vous aujourd'hui... Il est vrai que je me tiens plutôt bien au courant de votre vie et que vos travaux ne cessent de m'impressionner de jour en jour, Monsieur Layton. Je devrai sûrement commencer à vous appeler Hershel comme la plupart de vos proches, seulement cela reviendrait à me montrer très familière envers vous. À dire vrai j'ignore le genre de relation que nous avons vous et moi. Mon père était votre ami, alors qui suis-je comparée à lui ? Peut-être pourrez-vous m'éclairer à ce sujet lors de notre prochaine rencontre, qui ne saurait tarder, Professeur.

Il est très clair que j'aurai fortement aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances que celles qui me poussent à revenir à _Londres_ aujourd'hui. Seulement, le funeste destin en a décidé autrement et je me dois d'être présente en ce sombre jour d'Automne, alors qu'à l' _Académie Harmington_ la vie poursuit son cours normalement, préparant activement la réception annuelle de l'Automne : _le Festival du Trèfles d'Or_. En toute franchise, l'envie d'y aller ne m'a pas encore traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, le grand jour approche. Si les conditions de ma visite n'étaient guère ce qu'elles sont actuellement, je sais très bien que nous aurions pu discuter de choses et d'autres autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, vous et moi. Par exemple, j'aurais très bien pu vous faire part de l'époque historique que nous étudions actuellement en cours. Vous auriez pu me donner quelques détails supplémentaires sur vos dernières découvertes archéologiques. Tout comme vous auriez pu me raconter une de vos histoires de quête autour du monde qui n'a jamais effleuré ma connaissance sur vos nombreux voyages jusqu'à ce jour. Voilà bien des choses qui nous auraient permis de faire passer le temps et l'ennuie avec.

Professeur, je me dois d'être honnête avec vous. Après ces quelques lignes, je dois bien avouer ne plus trop savoir quoi vous raconter... Les mots me manquent, voilà tout. Cela dit, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de perdre mes mots. Faut-il croire qu'aujourd'hui je suis bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit, même sur un simple morceau de papier. Même à vous Monsieur Layton, qui en connaissait déjà bien plus que moi sur le sujet de mon séjour dans la capitale britannique. Je ne sais pas si le fait de demander des nouvelles de votre famille en vaille réellement la peine... J'aurai eu bien plus l'impression de combler le manque de mots par quelques phrases basiques sans importance. Je préfère de loin discuter avec votre entourage en face, plutôt que par le biais d'une vulgaire lettre.

J'aimerai, par ailleurs, vous faire une confidence. Je crois bien être prisonnière d'un Mal bien dur à soigner, s'il n'est incurable. C'est une souffrance qui me serre le cœur, me coupe le souffle, me brise le moral et anéantit toutes mes pensées les plus gaies. Cependant, je crois que ce Mal est une partie intégrante de mon être. Il me semble que j'étais déjà sous son emprise depuis un moment. Il dormait juste profondément, attendant le moment propice pour s'éveiller et me torturer comme il le peut. Douloureux, mais pourtant invisible. Est-ce vraiment possible de ressentir cela ? À croire que oui... Est-ce là de la tristesse ? Du désarroi ? Des remords ? Je l'ignore. Je ne sais même pas si je devrai en parler au Docteur Healthmond. Je crois bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de vraiment utile. Je pense, que c'est à moi de trouver le remède pour me guérir. Professeur, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai la nette impression de ne pouvoir confier tout cela à personne d'autre qu'à vous. Les gens ne comprendraient sûrement pas ce que je peux ressentir au moment même où ma main rédige cette lettre.

Mon père était, je crois bien, de loin votre plus fidèle ami, le meilleur qui soit... Enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduis après qu'il m'ait raconté tous ces récits d'aventures palpitantes, qu'il avait à votre sujet. Cette époque d'Épopées continuelles est déjà bien lointaine maintenant, me direz-vous. Néanmoins, vous avez un passé avec le seul être qui n'a jamais vraiment fait partit de ma vie, ce que je regrette amèrement. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous envie. Vous avez ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir véritablement. Un passé. C'était peut-être ça qu'il me manquait après tout... De nombreux souvenirs, deux ou trois anecdotes mémorables, des larmes et des rires confondus qui résonnent au sain d'une même pièce, ainsi que quelques personnes abordant de vastes sujets au cours d'une discussion tout à fait basique. Le tout encadré par de somptueux décors d'arbres immenses à la cime verdoyante comme le sommet d'une colline, de rivières calmes et scintillantes comme des milliers de diamants, de profonds ciels bleus surplombant un monde fragile, comme la plus fine des brindilles qui se casse sous le poids d'un pas involontaire... Il suffit de tout bien mélanger pour obtenir un cocktail aux mille et une saveurs. Cependant, je ne peux me prononcer sur le goût car, étrangement, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'y goûter. Peut-être pouvez-vous me donner quelques indices à ce sujet ?

Un passé sans un père pour veiller sur moi, je ne considère pas cela comme tel. Professeur Layton, il y a bien longtemps que mon père a abandonné son rôle dans notre famille pour se consacrer à son travail, à cette passion qui l'a toujours animé. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis, face à lui, si nous nous étions revu avant cela. Peut-être lui aurai-je pardonner son absence. Ou alors me serai-je énervée contre lui pour nous avoir abandonné, ma mère et moi. Voilà bien huit ans que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui. À croire qu'il ne se souciait guère de moi. La seule lettre que j'ai reçu est la vôtre mon cher Layton et pour quelle raison évidente ? M'annoncer sa mort.

Alors oui, je suis perdue face à tout ceci. Je crois qu'il me faudra bien du temps pour assimiler l'idée qu'il est parti à jamais et que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui... Peut-être trouverai-je de quoi ne pas l'oublier dans cette petite maison, au Nord de _Kensington._ Cette demeure qui m'aura vu grandir durant mon enfance. J'espère y trouver le remède à mon mal-être…

Il me tarde de vous revoir Professeur.

 **Votre amie, Cassidy Clarke.**

 _PS_ : Je prendrai le train de neuf heures à destination de _Londres_.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Lettres Londoniennes

CHAPITRE I

 ** _"Lettres Londoniennes"_**

Le regard perdu dans le vide, par delà la vitre de verre qui me coupe du monde extérieur, je songe à milles et une choses à la fois qui me trottent dans la tête. Le paysage défile à toute vitesse devant mes yeux m'empêchant de détailler distinctement la formes des arbres qui s'étendent jusqu'à l'horizon. Je pense à la couleur grisâtre du ciel qui nous surplombe actuellement, à la fraîcheur de l'air qui circule au dehors en cette saison douce qu'est l'Automne, au temps qui passe de façon circulaire sur le cadran de ma montre bracelet, aux opportunités qui n'arriveront jamais à nous...

Cela fait désormais un peu plus de quatre heures que j'ai quitté l'effervescence étouffante de l' _Académie Harmington_. J'ai pris le premier train à destination de _Londres_ qui doit, normalement, arriver aux environs de treize heures, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Ce qui ne saurait tarder si je me fis à ce que les aiguilles de ma montre m'indique.

En ce moment même où je divague dans mon coin, tout le monde s'active dans la grande salle pour préparer soigneusement _le Festival du Trèfle d'Or_. Cette festivité qui s'écoule sur plusieurs jours se déroulera dans le courant du mois d'Octobre, aux environs de la seconde quinzaine me semble-t-il avoir lu sur un des tracts que l'on distribuait aux étudiants.

À dire vrai, ce banquet ne m'émoustille pas plus que cela je dois dire. Surtout si je prends en compte le fait que je ne suis pas franchement impliquée dans le sujet premier de cette cérémonie... Je n'ai toujours pas délibéré sur le fait d'y aller ou non. J'ai d'ailleurs bien l'impression que cette décision est encore plus complexe que le simple fait de résoudre une énigme. Tout est dans la logique, les énigmes se résolvent par un travail de l'esprit, tandis que le choix de se rendre ou non à un banquet réside dans l'envie... Puis, ce n'est guère dans mes habitudes d'aller à des soirées bondées pour danser et discuter durant des heures entières.

De mes lèvres s'échappe un léger soupir d'exaspération. Je suis certaine que tout le pessimisme que j'éprouve envers la vie toute entière finira par me tuer, un jour ou l'autre. Du moins, il anéantira tout ce qu'il y a encore de bon et de joyeux en moi aux yeux des gens. Ils se lasseront de ma mauvaise humeur, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rien de plus.

Je reporte toute mon attention sur le bout de papier rectangulaire, un peu froissé, que je tiens entre mes mains. Je ne cesse de le caresser du bout des doigts, sûrement par anxiété ou confusion. À dire vrai, je ne saurai le dire. Une enveloppe expresse qui m'est arrivée hier soir, au cours du repas, en provenance de _Londres_. Elle ne présageait déjà rien de bon lorsqu'on m'a informé qui était l'émetteur de ce courrier. Une lettre à laquelle j'ai répondu dans les plus bref délais pour un envoi express.

Chaque mot, précisément, me revient à l'esprit et tourne en boucle, ancré profondément dans ma tête. Je l'avais lu une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Tellement de fois que j'ai désespérément fini par l'apprendre par cœur. Des phrases plus entêtantes encore que les paroles d'une chanson, qu'il est exaspérant de sentir tourner au fond de ma tête.

Bien que je me sois assuré un bon nombre de fois que tout ce que je lisais était la stricte vérité, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me dire que tout ceci est réel... Je me trouve dans un état qu'il est difficile de décrire, même pour moi. Un mélange amer d'incertitude et d'anéantissement, ou peut-être bien est-ce du regret et de la panique... Dans tous les cas, une sensation dérangeante me poursuit depuis la veille. Une étrange douleur qui me frappe la poitrine au point de m'en rompre les os. Je peux même sentir les pincements de mon cœur. C'est là une souffrance à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu à faire auparavant. Seulement, aujourd'hui, sans crier garde, elle me tombe dessus et je ne peux rien y faire. Je n'ai pas encore ressenti le débordement de cette souffrance qui s'échappe volontairement de moi, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à se manifester.

Je suis confuse.

Subitement, me sortant violemment de mes pensées, un grésillement désagréable se répand dans toute la cabine. Chassant le lourd silence qui régnait depuis le début du trajet, la voix agaçante d'une femme s'élève des haut-parleurs. Celle-ci nous annonce que nous n'allons plus tarder à entrer en gare. Elle nous prie donc de bien vouloir récupérer nos bagages et nous diriger vers les sorties sans nous bousculer. Une annonce peu discernable, qui ne cesse de cracher des sons abominables, mais déchiffrables.

 **— Bo... Grr... Jou... Grr... Grr... Vous.**

Lorsque le supplice s'interrompt, je me force à comprendre le message délivré par cette femme à la voix surjouée. Les voix préalablement enregistrée ont la fâcheuse tendance à m'exaspère. C'est comme si on avait la dérangeante impression d'importuner ces personnes que nous ne connaissons pas, cachées derrière leur micro. En plus de ce qui est de la qualité audio du message, je dois dire que je suis déçue.

Je pense sincèrement qu'il devrait revoir leur transmission de données orales pour les personnes bien moins certaines qui risqueraient de manquer leur station. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de descendre à tant du train, sans se tromper de lieu... Pourtant j'ignore complètement l'idée qui chantonne sarcastiquement dans ma tête, comme pour m'inciter à le faire, à aller me plaindre à la compagnie personnellement. Cependant, je ne suis guère le genre de personne à créer des conflits, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je ne supporte pas. Puis, il se trouve que je n'ai ni le besoin, ni l'envie de me disputer pour de futiles détails.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes nous devrions atteindre la _Paddington Station_ à quelques minutes seulement du quartier populaire de _Kensington_. Il est alors temps pour moi de rassembler mes quelques affaires. Je dois me préparer à quitter la cabine, en route pour la grande ville de _Londres_ pour un séjour qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos...

Je me lève donc de mon siège, un peu secouer par les vibrations du transport qui me font vacillait d'un pied à l'autre. Replaçant convenablement mes vêtements histoire de ne pas avoir l'air débraillé. Je lisse, avec la paume un peu moite de mes mains, le tissu de ma chemise pour faire disparaître les fins froissements apparus.

Dès que la stabilité se fait légèrement plus nette, je range précieusement l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieur de mon long manteau en toile beige. Puis j'attrape ensuite mes bagages pour les déposer sur la banquette qui ne se retient pas de lâcher un grincement plaintif. Peu à peu le train ralentit et nous pénétrons dans un endroit sombre, rendant pendant un court instant la visibilité presque impossible. Puis, par delà la vitre je peux découvrir les premiers bâtiments de la capitale qui se dévoile.

Après quoi j'attrape la lanière de mon sac de voyage, une petite sacoche en cuir marron, dans laquelle je range les objets dont je me sers tout le temps et dont je ne peux me passer. Des objets comme mon petit carnet de notes, un stylo bille, mes papiers personnels... Je saisis alors à nouveau la poignée de ma valise au doux motif fleuri, très vintage, aux coins couverts d'une protection en métal, semblable à du laiton un peu noirci avec le temps.

Fin prête à partir et ne manquant nullement de rien, je jette un dernier regard à la cabine. Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, puis j'ouvre la petite porte coulissante pour me rendre dans l'étroit corridor et remonter jusqu'à la porte principale. Beaucoup de gens circulent dans ce petit passage, encombrant l'allée avec leurs larges bagages risquant d'en faire trébucher plus d'un. Certains choisissent de stagner au milieu du chemin, comme de vulgaires statues. Je me déplace prudemment, m'excusant à chaque fois que je bouscule quelqu'un où que j'essaie de me créer une sortie. Ce, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne enfin la porte de sortie.

Un soupir m'échappe une fois ma valise posée à mes pieds, attendant patiemment que les portières s'ouvrent.

C'est alors que le train complètement arrêté, les portes des wagons s'ouvrent. On peut entendre les sifflements aiguës des chefs de gare qui s'élèvent des quais. Les passagers se mettent à descendre à vive allure. Si je n'avais pas un bon équilibre et que je ne portais pas mes habituelles souliers en daim un peu vieillis, je pense que je me serai bien fait entraîner par le mouvement de la foule agitée.

Durant toutes ces années où j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, d'étudier, d'apprendre comment la vie fonctionne vraiment, j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que le monde est dirigé par le temps. Il est l'unique souverain de notre existence. Les gens ne font pas toujours très attention au monde qui les entoure, toujours trop soucieux du temps qui défile. Moi, je dois dire que je ne m'en soucis plus depuis des années de cette entité si vaste, si large... Il y a bien longtemps que le temps a continué d'avancer sans moi pour le suivre.

Je saisi mes affaires tout en me collant du mieux que je peux au mur à côté des portes, attendant que l'effervescence se dissipe, me permettant de quitter le train en toute tranquillité. Les gens défilent alors devant moi.

Une fois l'agitation retombée, je descends à mon tour du wagon en prenant grand soin de ne pas faire tomber ma valise ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il y a bien des années que je n'étais pas revenue à Londres.

J'observe l'édifice qui nous sert de gare avec une attention toute particulière. Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas eu la chance de revenir ici, ni même l'envie... Certains détails ont changé, mais les grands traits, eux, sont restés les mêmes.

C'est alors qu'en marchant sur le quai, la tête un peu dans les nuages, je perçois mon nom dans le capharnaüm que produisent les voyageurs. Je détourne donc le regard des machines qui patientent sur les rails et cherche au milieu de toute cette foule, la personne qui m'appelle.

Au loin, agitant la main pour m'interpeller, je remarque trois personnes se tenant dignement au milieu de toute cette agitation. Très vite, je reconnais le visage chaleureux de Miss Georgia qui porte toujours ses ravissants tailleurs pastels, comme à l'époque. Elle agite un bout de tissu blanc, probablement un mouchoir, pour attirer mon attention. Leur majordome, Murphy, se tient juste à sa droite, un faible sourire dessiner sur son visage. Impeccable de la tête aux pieds, un bras plié devant lui et l'autre le long du corps.

La troisième personne m'observe avec un regard plein de compassion et de regrets. La peine se lisant dans les fins traits qu'héberge son sourire.

Monsieur Layton, ne me dévisagez pas ainsi, je vous prie.


End file.
